Festival School Play
by Blinkuda
Summary: Lights! Camera! Action! It's the first time ever for class 2-9 to write a play script. Who will get the main role? Will Yoshiki ever get a part in it? Who knows. Have fun reading and future pairings in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fan fiction, I may add future pairings in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

Every school year only one class gets chosen to preform a play for the festival competition. This year class 2-9 for the first time gets the chance to do a play.

"Shig aren't you excited! You get to write the play script." Mayu said excitedly.

"Not that much." Morishige said briefly.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that, besides I have a couple of ideas that might be helpful for the script." Seiko chirply said while staring at Naomi.

"Does it involve the ass medicine or that journal your always writing in?" Naomi asked.

"Nope it's even better!" Seiko shouted.

"Let me guess a typical romance play that I'm not in." Yoshikki depressingly said.

"No but if it was then I think I couldn't handle myself." Seiko giggled and soon jumped on Naomi.

"Seiko get off of me!" Naomi yelped and whacked Seiko on the head.

"Awww... I was only brighting up the mood." Seiko said walking to a corner with her head down.

"I say that it should be a mystery play." Yoshikki suggested.

"I got to say that's a perfect Idea. You can be the bad guy." Ayumi said.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean. I should be the good guy."

"Psssh... a delinquent like you? That's like saying Seiko is the investigator for the play." Ayumi laughed.

Seiko's head bounced up and had sunglasses on and examining gloves also.

"I would gladly be the investigator." Seiko smirked pulling her gloves up.

"Um... don't we need someone else for that role? You know someone less perverted and does not sexually harass people.?" Satoshi asked.

"Your joking Satoshi. Me?... A pervert? HaHaHa! Seiko laughed while taking her gloves off. But if Naomi is the suspect I have to be the examiner." Seiko dreamlessly said.

"What?!" Naomi gasped.

"Mochida your obviously saying that you should get the main part." Yoshikki said glaring at Satoshi.

"No I'm not stating anything and beside it's all up to Morishige since he has to write the script for the play."

"Yes... Mochida is right but for now I'll think about who is getting what part and writing out the story with the help of Mayu."

"Really?... I get to help you Shig!"

"Yes Mayu I can't write this play by myself I only got 2days before the scripts are going to be handed out." Morishige said.

"Seiko can you please take off those glasses. And first of all where did you even get the gloves in the first place." Naomi suspiciously asked.

"Awe why though! It's not very attracting to you Naomi?" Seiko winked.

Miss Yui walked into the classroom and the class escalated to there seats and Seiko touched Naomi's ass before she quickly got to her seat which annoyed Naomi.

"Hehehe...my hands are now blissed." Seiko said to herself.

To Be Continue...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

**Yoshiki's P.O.V.**

What's worst seeing Shinohara smelling the life out of her hand or the fact that Shinozaki is trying to get Satoshi attention once again.

"What does Mochida have that I don't?" I mumble to myself.

"How cute! You having girl trouble Kishinuma?"

_Oh great out of all people she heard me..._

"... Don't tell me your crushing... on the class rep!" Seiko barely shouted out loud.

"Shinohara can you not say that out loud!" I desperately said.

"So you are! That's so sweet!"

"No I didn't say that I was..."

"Kishinuma... do you have something to say to the class that's more important than this lesson."

"No Miss Yui... I was just telling Shinohara about..."

"Having girl trouble!"

_Oh great now the whole class is staring at me..._

"Thank you Shinohara... but can you and Kishinuma talk later and most importantly don't interrupt the class again."

"Yes Miss Yui." Me and Shinohara both said.

_Shit... Now Shinozaki is gonna think I'm even more troublesome..._

Soon class was over and everybody headed to lunch, as usual I went to the bathrooms to take a quick smoke.

**Mayu's P.O.V.**

"Well... I wouldn't want to spoil myself if I new what's the play is going to be about, right guys?" Ayumi asked.

Everybody agreed and they went to another table. I wonder what happen to Kishinuma though... but other than that I get to be alone with Shig!

"Mayu do you have any suggestion for the theme?" Morishige asked me.

_Hmmm maybe a romance or a mystery play..._

"Are you going to be in it Shig?" I asked innocently.

"No... my talent isn't that good and it's better for me to direct more than be in it since it's a competition.

_Mystery play it is... I wish he wasn't so hard on himself though..._

"That makes since I guess... but I was thinking we should do a mystery play." I said.

"Very well then."

"Wait... you don't have any ideas Shig?"

"I do... but judging by the little episode that happened before class, I suppose everybody will be happy with that. Apart from who is getting what part for the play."

After me and Shig decided we start writing out the scripts. I'm so excited how it's going to turn out.

**Ayumi's P.O.V.**

_Strange where did he go off to..._

"Has anybody seen Kishinuma?" I asked.

"No not what happen after class was over." Satoshi said.

"I'm gonna go... I'll see you guys later."

"But Ayumi you barely touched your food."

"Naomi!... can't you see she's looking for her man." Seiko grinned.

"Wha-what!?... No! I was going to see if Miss Yui needed help."

"If you say so." Satoshi said.

"Woohoo! Go Ayumi!" I heard Seiko's voice fading away as I quickly left the food court.

What am I doing? Why do I even bother to care for him anyways. I could of just sat there and keep my eyes on Naomi so she doesn't steal my Satoshi away. Who am I kidding she has Seiko but even Naomi is so dense she can't even relies a thing. I walked in the boy's bathroom hoping that he was in here like last time.

_Please be in here..._

"Kishinuma?" I faintly called out.

I saw a smoke cloud and relies he was smoking again. Why doesn't he just listen to me for once.

"Shinozaki?... What are you doing in here?" Yoshiki asked, as he got out of the stall.

"What do you mean what I'm doing here!... Why the hell are you smoking again like there's no tommorrow...!"

"Shinozaki... Can I ask you something?"

_Why didn't I just stay at the food court..._

**To Be Continue...**

**Please Leave A Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't really know if I should use the main people you all know and love or add some o/c for minor stuff, once we get going to the play scene. What do you think? Enough of my rambling and here's chapter 3. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.**

**Naomi's P.O.V.**

"Shig your so smart! Wanna make out?" Seiko said mimicking Mayu's voice also adding kissing noises.

"Seiko do you not have that much dignity? You've been doing that over the last 5 minutes." I said.

"But Naomi!... Look at them! There so cute why can't we be like that."

_Ignoring the last part..._

"I'm sure that there both really good friends." Satoshi said.

"Awwww... Are you just saying that because you and Naomi are like that." Seiko said pushing me and Satoshi together.

_I don't get it why do you keep insisting for me to be with Satoshi and hide your own feelings... _

_1 week ago_

I was walking outside to get fresh air but I suddenly heard a voice that I recognize on the other corner of the school. I moved a little close to hear what the conversation was about, not that I want be nosey or anything. I was just curious because I heard Seiko and the class rep talking.

"Ayumi I do like her so much!... But I don't want to ruin are friendship..."

"Really Seiko?... You two are clinked together like chains. I don't see why she would mind, if you told her how you really felt."

"But that's the thing though... I wouldn't want Naomi to feel guilty or even angry at me."

My heart skipped a beat as I soon found out that Seiko had a crush on me. I wanted to go and scream at her, but I relies how hard it must be for her to keep something so deep. I wanted to go head back inside but I stayed here a little longer listening.

"I want to tell her... But I know she likes Satoshi more and I want to support her feelings for him..." Ayumi's face cringed when Seiko mentioned Mochida.

"I would do anything to see her happy... Even if it's not with me..." Seiko said quietly.

That was all I needed to hear, how can I be so blind and not see this before. I started to tear up and run to the girls bathroom.

"Baka" I said to myself as I looked into the mirror.

_My memory started to fade away as a voice was calling to me..._

"Naomi... You there?" Seiko said waving a hand in front of my face.

I looked around as I snapped back to reality.

"Oh man... I must of pushed you two really hard." Seiko said with a grinned making me blush a little.

"What?!... Where's Satoshi? I asked.

"You miss him already!"

_How can you keep that fake smile on for so long..._

"He went to the bathroom. You must of dose off daydreaming about Satoshi!"

"How long was I out for?"

"About 5-10 minutes."

"What!... That long? Did I miss anything important?"

"Nope!"

_How can she be so happy..._

"All I did was write in my observation journal... And your boobs are slightly growing!" Seiko said while fondling my chest.

"Seiko!" I yelled furiously.

"Sorry Naomi I can't help myself." Seiko said smiling.

_Are you ever going to confess..._

**Yoshiki's P.O.V.**

I feel so alive, I didn't know how long I was in here but I didn't want to stop. I started to take a fourth one out but stopped myself as I heard Shinozaki's voice called out my name.

"Kishinuma?"

_Shit I guess I was in here way to long this time..._

I came out of the stall and felt the smoke surround me.

"Shinozaki?"... What are you doing in here?"

"What do you mean what I'm doing here...!"

_Oh great, probably the worst response..._

"Why the hell are you smoking in here like there's no tomorrow...!"

_Why does she even care? I wonder..._

"Shinozaki... can I ask you something?"

"Why do you even care? It's my life, and isn't always Satoshi this, Satoshi that with you in your head?" I question.

"I care because your my friend Kishinuma!"... It's not always about Satoshi." Ayumi half lied.

_Just a friend huh..._

"Shinozaki... I'm sorry but I want you to know that..."

I stopped once I heard the door open.

_Great Prince Charming is here..._

"Ayumi...? I thought you were helping Miss Yui?" Satoshi questioned.

"Ummm... I was! She told me to get Kishinuma." Ayumi said quickly.

_Well it's better to play along in this type of situation..._

"Ya Shinozaki is right." I said.

"Well okay... But if you don't mind me I gotta use it." Satoshi said going into the stall quickly.

Me and Shinozaki went outside of the boys bathroom.

"Why must you lie Shinozaki?"

"Why must you smoke?" Ayumi said as she started to walk off, as the bell went off for class.

_She's something alright..._

**Tuesday**

Morishige and Mayu finish the scripts, which left them to decide who gets what role before the final decision is made tomorrow. I will do anything to be in that play, so I can show Shinozaki that I'm better.

To be continue...

**A/N: The next chapter might take awhile depending if I should use o/c's or not, but if any of you guys have an o/c you have in mind. Don't be afraid to PM me and I will gladly shout you out if I decide to use minor characters. Stay tune until next time. :)**

**Leave a review below **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy 4th of July :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Corpse Party, only my phone.**

Everybody was anxious and determined to show Morishige what skills they had for the play.

_I got it! If I just act casual I'm sure I'm going to be in it._

Yoshiki trying his best to not act suspicious he put his feet up on his desk without a care in the world.

"Kishinuma...! Your acting weird?" Seiko questioned.

_You got to be kidding me..._

"What do you mean? I'm just relaxing." Yoshiki yawned.

"See right there! You never relax because you always thinking of-" Yoshiki covered Seiko's mouth and pulled her to the back of the room.

"Look Shinohara if you help me get a role in the play beside being the bad guy, I'll help you be with Naomi..."

"Hmmm... I don't know Kishinuma, I don't get to decide."

"Are-" Yoshiki stopped once he heard Morishige making an announcement.

"I have decided to give out the scripts now and start early for the rehearsal, which will give us a better shot at this competition."

Yoshiki had his fingers crossed and looked at Ayumi and saw that she was handed out her line. Once all the scripts were handed out like usual they formed there little group.

"I'm a pimp for this act!" Seiko's natural like kitty face appeared.

"And I'm the worker that works for you..." Naomi said blushing.

Yoshiki face was brighten up as he saw the part he got.

"Hey Ayumi I guess I'm your partner for being the detective."

"Kishinuma I'm the main detective..." Ayumi said disappointed.

"I'm the bad guy for all of this, I'm a crooked cop." Satoshi said scanning through the concept of the script.

"Attention class if you got a part, I want you to go to the gym for a couple of days until the festival." Miss Yui instructed.

_This is going to be perfect, all day rehearsals and getting a easy A for being a part of this. _

**Gym**

"Now that everybody had a chance to look at there role, I want to skip around some scenes so we start off at the club."

"But Morishige there's really no lines to act out." Yoshiki said confused.

"I want to play this out realistically so some things you say don't have to be the same, once the real thing is into play I expect it to be better than the last." Morishige confirmed.

"Mayu your the Narrator." Ayumi said.

"Oh right, um here's the part. Okay everybody take there places were starting at the club scene."

"What about the costumes!" Seiko asked.

"Will only have them once the real deal is into play." Morishige said.

"Awwww I guess I have to wait then." Seiko said imaging Naomi in her outfit for the play.

**Narration: **Detective Shinozaki and Kishinuma decided to direct there lead to the Strip club for some answers for the girls who have been disappearing.

"Excuse me miss I'm detective Shinozaki and my partner Kishinuma from the Kisagari Police Department. We like to ask some question for the case were working on."

"Fufufu... If it's about the missing girls, your out of luck... there not part of my business. You see my girls are sexy and smart like this one." Seiko said smacking Naomi's ass.

_She's lucky that its a play..._

"Your sick..." Yoshiki trying to think of a line.

"Shinohara." Seiko said.

"Shinohara if your not going to corporate with us you can say good bye to your business and get a real life." Yoshiki said.

"Oh please you have no proof!" Seiko laughed.

"You come here and threaten to close down my business like you own the place!" Seiko slammed her desk.

"If you don't mind we like to search the place." Ayumi asked calmly.

"Do you have a warrant? If you don't, get out of my property." Seiko pointed at the door.

"Look this is serious business!" Yoshiki yelled.

"Sorry no warrant, no search it's that simple detectives."

"Will get that warrant and when we do you wish you would of let us in the first time." Yoshiki said while they both headed out of the place but before they took off Seiko called out something.

"By the way why have a life? Why buy a cow if you can get free milk. I know for sure you detective Shinozoki wouldn't be cut out for this job, look at your size!" Seiko laughed.

"Why you little..." Ayumi rushed towards Seiko and was about to strangle her but Yoshiki was holding her back.

"Shinozaki what are you doing!" Yoshiki whispered.

"Cut." Morishige called out.

"Nice outburst Ayumi really believable." Morishige complemented.

"What do you mean! This is personal!" Ayumi cried out.

"Now Ayumi in the art of preforming there is no such thing as emotion but only acting to appeal to the audience." Morishige pointed out.

"Fine! I'm taking a break...!" Ayumi said angrily.

"Alright moving on to the next scene." Morishige said.

_To be continue..._

**A/N: Sorry if it was a very short chapter. xD**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Since I got a Garrosh kill (WoW nerd) this chapter is actually going to be a little longer than the others. Updating for this story is random, I'm sorry if it takes long. xD Well here's chapter 5 enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

Morishige took a break from all the horrible acting and sat there disappointed but he didn't want to break Mayu's little promise, which she came up with a plan to help the love struck fools, since it was her last day on the day of the festival.

"Shige? Are you okay if it's about the acting skills then-"

"No Mayu, I'm not going to break your little match making plan, I'll handle myself from all the horrible acting they have..."

_Who am I kidding I can't cope with the talent their showing, Yoshiki's is the worst out of all of them. They can't act what so ever!_

"Okay thanks Shige! For doing this for me." Mayu said gratefully.

_I hope he realizes I like him too though... But doing this might help my other friends confess there feelings to the ones they love hopefully. I hope the roles help out with it._

**Girls Bathroom**

"They can't be that small!" Ayumi said looking at herself in the mirror. "If I have too, I'll even use toilet paper! Even then that would be odd..." Ayumi mumbled.

Ayumi was glad the bathroom was empty so she can ease her anger from the madness earlier, but soon someone enters inside making Ayumi turn her head to see who it was. It was Seiko.

"Hey... Ayumi. You're not mad at me! Right?"

"No Seiko... I'm fine." Ayumi huffed. "I know you were acting and you didn't mean it."

"Okay good, now I don't feel bad anymore." Seiko said relieved. "By the way Yoshiki is waiting outside of the bathroom for you!"

"Wait what? Sei-" Seiko already left the bathroom quickly.

"Yoshiki! Get ready to pucker up."

"Seiko get out of here!" Yoshiki snapped.

"Oooh! I see taking it up a notch." Seiko said leaving him.

The door soon opens up a while after Seiko left. Yoshiki saw that Ayumi was finally out of the bathroom so he started to speak out to Ayumi.

"Ayu-" but was shortly cut off by her.

"Sorry Kishinuma I don't have time for any chit chat right now." Ayumi said walking pass him.

_Jeez I was just going to say you're fine how you are but okay... _

**Gym**

"Naomi, how are you liking it so far? You know the whole play." Satoshi asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like something feels odd about it." Naomi said leaning on the bleachers on the higher seat above. Naomi felt Satoshi's hands massaging her shoulders.

"You need to relax more Naomi, you're very tensed up." Satoshi said concerned.

"I-I know... Thanks Satoshi." Naomi said blushing and relaxing on every touch Satoshi gives her.

_For some reason I feel like someone is watching me... At least I'm with Naomi before Seiko comes back. This is the least time I have to spend time with her and get a little close to her before I have the chance to open up my feelings._

Ayumi took notice of the little scene going on over there and looked at Seiko who was half smiling while looking. Ayumi felt furious seeing Naomi with Satoshi and the fact that Seiko is not charging in there. Ayumi kept calm and walked over to Seiko knowing it must hurt a lot to see that.

_Just keep calm... I'm sure I'll find a way for Seiko to step up her game even if it will also help mine also._

"Seiko?" Ayumi touches her shoulder to grab her attention. Seiko lost focus and turn around to see Ayumi with a off setting face.

"Hi Ayumi! So how did it go with Kishinuma." Seiko said easily changing her mood to happy.

"It was-" Ayumi realize Seiko was changing the subject on something else before she could ask about it. "Forget about that it's the least important thing on my mind right now, but Seiko you don't seem happy... I saw you looking over there, are you sure you're okay?"

"Ya I'm good... I know I'll never be with her so I'm happy that Satoshi is with her talking." Seiko said trying to keep a reassuring smile on her face.

"Seiko you can't say that if you never asked Naomi about it still, I know it's tuff but you need to at least try." Ayumi pointed out.

"Why so I can really know how it's going to be... It hurts to know that I'll never be love by her."

"But if you only ask her." Ayumi said pressuring the idea.

"I want too! But I just can't... I don't want to ruin are friendship. I guess I should of known it would come to this." Seiko said looking down to the floor.

_It's no use... I guess I have to take this in my own hands for now._

"Don't worry Seiko I know Satoshi won't take her away." Ayumi said trying to assure her as she walked towards the bleachers to ruin their little moment. After Ayumi took her stand about it, Yoshiki soon came inside the gym.

"Aye Seiko man up, you take what's yours. Yoshiki said walking up to her. "I know you said that to Ayumi so I can go to her."

"You know me so well." Seiko chuckled.

"Ya... But I really didn't get the chance to talk to her." Yoshiki said disappointed. "Anyways go over there already!" Yoshiki demanded.

"But the Class rep is already there though." Seiko said pointing over to the bleachers.

"Wait what? What is Shinozaki up to...?" Yoshiki looked over and saw Ayumi talking to Naomi and Satoshi just leaving to go do his own thing.

_Ayumi must be really jealous than Seiko if she just did that with no problem at all..._

**Bleachers**

Ayumi walked over there with determination for herself and maybe for Seiko's sake also.

"Hello!" Ayumi said bursting in and interrupting their bonding they were sharing with each other.

"Hi Ayumi." Naomi said surprise by her appearance.

"Ya hi Class rep... I'm gonna go, I take it that you want to talk to Naomi." Satoshi said.

_And here I thought it was Seiko... I'll have my chance later. I know the Class rep has a crush on me but Naomi is the one for me even though she has a better body than her._

"Did you need something Ayumi?"

"Nope, I was just checking on things."

"Did you see Seiko by any chance?" Naomi asked curiously.

"Ya she's over there talking to Kishinuma." Ayumi said quickly scanning over there. "She didn't want to bother you, since you know you were with Satoshi..." Ayumi said trying to keep it cool.

_I better go before I say something I might regret..._

"Well you seem okay, so I'm gonna head back closer to the stage then." Ayumi said walking away feeling like she completed her task.

"Okay then Ayumi." Naomi said confused.

_Now I feel even guiltier... Ayumi knows Seiko has a crush on me but what they don't know is I already know about it. Satoshi is a nice guy but I hope it doesn't come down for me to choose between them if it does then I don't know what to do..._

A loud whistle can be heard from the stage, it was Morishige who pulled everybody's attention to gather around him.

"What the hell Morishige? You blew that in my ear." Yoshiki said annoyed.

"I have seen the scenes I wanted to see but first lets do a little warm up before we get started to take this from the beginning." Morishige said. "Now all of you get on the stage and follow my voice exercise." Morishige leaded the first note before everyone can follow the tune.

_To be continue..._

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

"No! Stop!" Morishige yelled stopping all of them from their exercise. "Yoshiki put some more effort to your tone. Look like this." Morishige demonstrated. "Now try again."

"Alright." Yoshikki said taking a deep breath. " E-"

"No a more higher tone! Try again." Morishige demanded.

"Um Shige? I think you should take it easy on him a little." Mayu whispered.

"Right... Sorry Mayu I got into it again." Morishige said forgetting. "Yoshiki I take that back don't do it again."

"I guess I was doing it okay..."

"Now let's start from the top. Everybody take your places!" Morishige announced. "Starting from the first half, we don't have time to go on even further before lunch."

**Narration:** Missing teens have been disappearing day by day until the police took notice of a crime scene that lead to the missing teens that were unknown about for several years. Taking this case under investigation, Homicide Detective Shinozaki and her assigned partner Kishinuma.

"Miss Shinozaki, I assume your aware of the case your going to be working on."

"Yes lieutenant Mochida, I already searched the crime scene."

"Well I'm assigning you with a new partner, Detective Kishinuma."

"Nononono, you can't pair me up with a junkie."

"His pass might be unsettling but he's a fresh recruit that might have the intentions of a good Detective. Now I don't want to hear any objection, you're dismissed."

"Yes, Lieutenant..."

"Cut! Shinozaki don't drag the last part, you got to show respect to a higher rank officer. Give it more of a agreeable tone like "Yes Lieutenant." Very simple, now try again."

"Yes Lieutenant." Ayumi repeated.

"Good, Mayu que for the next and last scene for today."

"Yes Shige."

**Narration: Detective Shinozaki went to look for her partner so she can continue with the investigation without anymore delays.**

"Kishinuma."

"Aye, uh... Detective Zaki.

"Shinozaki." Ayumi corrected.

"Yayaya, so are we going or we fooling around."

"We're going, keep in mind that I will be the judge of your performance rookie."

"If that's the case then I have a question Marvel or DC?"

"Uh? DC I guess? I don't really care..." Ayumi said confused.

"So you prefer DC then, well my man of steel would definitely make your kryptonite explode."

_That's it! This is just random stuff since he has no clue for anything else to say..._

Ayumi grabbed Yoshiki by the collar with both hands and dragged him to a close solid wall near by.

"I will chop off your balls if that will get that smirk off your face rookie!" Ayumi said seriously.

"Whoa whoa chill!" Yoshiki said unsure if she was acting still.

"Cut! Shinozaki it's better to threaten a fellow worker outside the building. Other than that were done for today." Morishige said.

"Uh, Shinozaki are you going to let go of me now?" Yoshiki asked oddly.

"Huh, oh! Forgot were done now." Ayumi said keeping a close eye on Satoshi.

**Lunch**

"Seiko!" Ayumi said pulling her by the trash cans.

"Yes class rep."

"You have no time to lose, go sweep Naomi off her feet!"

"But Ayumi I haven't even propose yet!"

"W-what? No Seiko, look." Ayumi pointed at Satoshi being close to Naomi. "You need to get in there and compete!"

"Compete? But Ayumi I have no chance."

"Are you going to let Satoshi win Seiko!?" Ayumi said shaking her shoulders.

"No!"

"Now go get your lunch and prove it!" Ayumi coached on.

"Yes!" Seiko said pumped up.

"Well, we'll is this your plan Shinozaki?" Yoshiki laughed watching Seiko acting like a overprotected mother.

"What do you mean Kishinuma I don't have a plan. Come on I'm starving." Ayumi said smiling as her plan is working.

"Hi Naomi!" Seiko said sitting in the middle of them. "Hey Satoshi." Seiko said giving him a grin.

"Hi Seiko?"

"What's the matter Naomi, did you two have a serious conversation." Seiko said glancing her eyebrows.

"No not at all..."

"I got my eye on you "Mocheetah" your not the only one in the lead." Seiko said squeezing Naomi in a very tight hug and glaring at Satoshi with a smile.

"S-Seiko c-can't breath." Naomi said struggling for air.

Couple tables down Mayu watched the craziness going on.

"Shige... What's going on down there?"

"Mayu it's clearly a love triangle."

"Love triangle?"

"If you watch their expressions closely you can see both of them like Naomi."

"Then! Satoshi doesn't like Ayumi and she doesn't like Kishinuma but he does! Oh no is this going to be a big problem!?" Mayu said worried.

"The play is already a big problem so I can't see how they can make it any worse with a love war during the final act."

"I just hope it doesn't get out of hand..."

Ayumi and Kishinuma made there way down to Satoshi's table.

"Hey Satoshi! Look it's the class rep." Seiko loudly whispered which Naomi also heard.

"Ya and Yoshiki." Satoshi said making it sound like it's not a big deal.

"You know it only takes one little giggle, for a little wiggle in your pants!" Seiko said pointing at Ayumi who was laughing while talking with Kishinuma.

"..." Satoshi had no response.

"Hey guys." Yoshiki and Ayumi said taking a seat.

"Um... You okay Satoshi?" Yoshiki asked confused.

"Kishinuma of course he's okay! You should know by now about the hormones in boys." Seiko said.

"Excuse me for a sec guys." Satoshi said leaving the table quickly.

"Seiko... Why did you do that?" Naomi asked.

"Do what?" Seiko smiled innocently.

**P.E.(outside)**

"It's only the last class for today Naomi!"

"I know Seiko but this is my least favorite class..."

"Really I love this class especially running days."

"But Seiko we never pass on those days."

"I know but I always get a beautiful sight to see when I run." Seiko said dreaming back to that thought.

_To be continue..._

**Review?**


End file.
